Consort
by funni neko
Summary: Atem has taken his Slave Yugi to be his consort, the council is furious but Atem does not care one bit of what they think and will proceed to marry Yugi.


**Consort**

A teen with tri-colored hair of the colors yellow, black, and purple with piercing amethyst eyes who was wearing drape like pants, a puzzle necklace with an eye dead center. He walked out onto the balcony where his people stood to listen to him. He inhaled the fresh air and look out to see his domain. His people were at work seeing that his kingdom stood tall.

"Atem, it is time." A tan brown haired man told him as he leaned against the door.

"I'm coming Seth." Atem told him as he gave one last glance around the balcony and went back inside.

"Do you remember what you have to say, cousin?" Seth asked as they walked through the marble halls of the palace.

"Yes of course, the poverty of lower the class, reconstruction, the building of the tomb for millennium items." Atem listed of the topic in which he needed to discuss with the council.

"As well they will be question of your marriage plans." Seth reminded hi,.

Atem let out a groan as why could not the could accept Yugi as their new queen.

"I will remember that Seth." Atem told him as they walked in silence for the rest of the way to the meeting. They both took a deep breath they went inside standing proud of power as they strutted to their seats.

"I call the meeting into order." Atem said as the council quiet down.

"Pharaoh , we need to discuss the issue of the lower class." One of the head Priest told him.

"I know I have decide to rebuild the lower town leaves and place more guards to protect the people and I will personally be surprise weekly checks to see if the guards are not abusing their power." Atemu said looking at the Army general.

"Furthermore I will cut back on taxes and withdraw food rations to agree none of my people won't strave." Atem said as he handed the priest the document which specified the new organization of the lower class.

"As for the reconstructions of upper and lower class towns near our borders ahll all be reconstructed to accommodate everyone." Atem said as he took a sip of water.

"What about the tomb sir?" A priest asked with black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Priest Otogi, we already taken measure of hiding and placing each millennium item besides the rock, necklace, and puzzle." Seth informed.

"As Pharaoh Atem we need to discuss your marriage." Another priest called out on this topic.

"What about the marriage?" Atem asked looking at the Priest.

"It just how are toy will be conceiving an heir for the throne?" the priest questioned.

"Heed my words you have nothing to fear about an heir." Atem tells them as he and Head Priest Seth stood up and left the meeting.

* * *

"Jono, be careful."" Yugi told him as he wtach his friend climb to the summit of the tree to reach the document stuck between the branches.

"I will be fine I climbed the trees entire life Yugi." Jono told him as he grabbed a hold of the document then proceeded to descend from the tree.

"Jono! What were you doing in that tree Seth said as he rushed over to his servant.

"I'm sorry Seth, it's my fault my document flew away and Jono went to retrieve it for me." Yugi admitted.

"It's alright it was not trouble at all." Jono told him.

Seth let out a heavy sigh.

"He is right, cousin, Jono's is safe." Atem told him placing a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Atem, Yugi, Seth, Big brother dinner's ready!: Shizuka yelled at them.

"What for dinner?! Shizuka!" Jono called out.

"Cabbage!" Shizuka called back causing Jono to pout.

"Come on puppy let's eat." Seth said dragging Jono to the dining hall with Atem and Yugi following after them.

"Thank you so much Shizuka." Atem told her as he began to eat his soup.

"I hate cabbage!" Jono said as he pouted into his meal.

"Eat puppy!" Seth order as he to began to eat his soup.

"I hate vegetables, Seth!" Jono whined.

Everyone gave the two an amused smiles as they began to bicker.

"Yugi, how was your day?" Atem asked, his fiance who was smiling at Jono and Seth.

"It was great, Jono and I walked into the gardens." Yugi told him.

"How was your day Atem?" Yugi asked.

"It was okay up to the meeting they continued to try to change my mind about our marriage." Atem answered.

"I wonder why they are intent on being difficult about our engagement." Yugi asked.

"It's because they are some stuck up assholes with no dignity!" Jono sneered.

"He's right Yugi pay no mind to the priests in the council they are old fashion." Seth agreed.

"I guess you're right." Yugi said as they finished their meals.

* * *

Atem grabbed a small tub of lube out of his table and slicked up three of his fingers and hiked up Yugi's legs. Yugi groaned and stiffen at the sudden intrusion but willed his body to relax. Atem began to curl and uncurl his fingers trying to expand the small hole.

Once this was done,Atem add a second finger into the hole and began to scissor Yugi spreading the hole in hope Yugi to take in his length. Yugi moaned as he felt the last finger enter him causing him to groan in smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in and out of Yugi.

"Please, Atem Hurry." Yugi said pulling on Atem's hair causing him to groan. Atem moved into position and pushed himself inside of Yugi causing him to groan loudly. Grimmjow felt his length be clenched around as he entered Ichigo warm passage.

"Faster, harder." Yugi begged in which Atem gave immediately thrusting hard and fast inside. Yugi began to scream Atem name as they continued there love making.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed as he came hard.

"Yugi!" Atem said as he felt Ichigo clench ahold of him hard. They stayed there of stated of there love making.

"I love you Yugi." Atem told him.

"I love you too, Atem." Yugi told him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this Oneshot! Please Review.  
**


End file.
